workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HP PKMN MSTR 7
Harry was ready for the Silver Conference to begin. Ash had already mouthed off to him and was arrogant of his chances of victory, but Gary was thankfully much more pleasant and humble. Harry had discreetly scanned Ketchum's mind with Legilimency and learned that Ash had barely done any training. Harry was considering just giving up and labeling him a failure, it seemed that Ash wasn't worth his time or effort. Ash lacked the skill to ever amount to anything relating to Pokemon training, and was nearly defeated in his first battle against a Furret of all things. Harry was extremely pleased with his performance in the pre-screening rounds. None of his Pokemon had fainted and Harry consistently outperformed his opponents and demonstrated much greater skill as a trainer. "Well done, Harry," Lance said, joining him where he was standing and drawing alot of attention due to his fame. "That training really paid off." "Thanks," Harry said. "Yeah, I just wish that we could have trained more, but it worked out, and I did some traveling and found some more fossils. I'll be training them and possibly using them in the Hoenn League." "You really have a gift for finding fossils and rare and powerful Pokemon and objects." Lance commented. "Yeah, I'm pretty obsessed with restoring the populations of extinct Pokemon. It took me two weeks to get my most recent fossils, but it thankfully didn't take that long to restore them all." Harry replied, ignoring the implication that he had other ways of locating fossils. Lance nodded, knowing that Harry did have some means of locating fossils, but that wasn't illegal. "Well, congratulations on making the Top 48. I hope you win this one too, it'd be nice to personally battle you." "Gonna be a while on that, Lance, I've still got lots of training and traveling to do." Harry replied. "I don't know. I may challenge you after this conference or sometime in the future. Remember, you agreed that I could challenge you whenever I feel that you're at the height of your power and skill." Lance said, and Harry nodded, remembering that agreement. "Later, Harry. Good luck!" Lance said, before heading to the stands. The Top 48 were requested to get in line for the opening ceremony; that included Harry, so he complied, eager for the real competition to begin. "Hey, Harry," Gary Oak said, lining up near him to talk. "Gary," Harry returned politely. "You did great in the qualifying rounds." "Thanks, but I didn't do as well as you did. I just hope we don't face each other too early. I don't want to be taken out early like Ash was." Gary said, actually showing some mild concern. "I think Ash could have done a little better if he didn't face the best trainer there." "I wouldn't know, I've been trying to assess Ketchum's skill level for two years now. I'm not at all impressed." Harry replied. "Maybe I'll get an idea of his skill and potential here at the Silver Conference." "Maybe," Gary said. "I tried contacting you once I won my eighth badge, but you were already off training." "Yeah, I spent five months training and then traveled and trained some." Harry replied. "Nice! I only had four-and-a-half months of training time. Who'd you train with? Or did you train alone?" Gary asked. "If I say who I trained with, I'll have people forfeiting in massive numbers." Harry replied, somewhat jokingly. Fortunately, the competitors began entering the stadium. Harry employed his Occlumency mastery to avoid laughing at all the hype the announcer was making. The whole Pokemon Master thing was stupid, it was a vague and arbitrary title designed to lure in idiots by the ship load. Harry had known this for years, but seeing all these 'true believers' really made him wanna laugh at the poor idiots. Still, Harry stopped with the other competitors and waited for Pokemon League President, Charles Goodshow, to make the opening speech. "Skillful and excited participants, now that the Ho-Oh's sacred flame is watching over all of you, battle with honesty, integrity, and honor so that you will never regret a single moment of your time here." Mr. Goodshow said, thankfully keeping the speech short and sweet. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's first opponent in the semi-finals was Jon Dickson. Jon was reasonably talented but his Rhyhorn, Rapidash, and Feraligatr were all weak and easily dealt with. Feraligatr and Rapidash were both beaten by Ursaring, and Rhyhorn nearly was too, but it took Harry's own Feraligatr to finish of Jon's Rhyhorn. Harry's next opponents were somewhat easy to beat and Harry was left watching his competition.... Harry identified Harrison from Littleroot Town and Gary as his best competition. Harrison thought he was being sneaky by not having his Blaziken wear the Blazikenite that he had, but Harry noticed the Key Stone that Harrison was wearing and was already well-aware of Harrison's 'secret weapon'. Harry just hoped that he had already tested it and could control it. Harry was still pleased to be in the Top 16, but was surprised that Ash Ketchum made it that far. Harry was genuinely considering that Ash actually did do so poorly because he faced someone so overwhelmingly superior to him, such as Harry himself. Gary and Ash would be facing each other in the second battle in the Top 16, and Harry would be going second. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The battle between Gary and Ash was epic, Harry would freely admit that, but Gary was still better at training Pokemon; Ash having a few strong Pokemon and getting lucky didn't negate that fact. Harry told Gary that, but Harry could already tell that Gary was already considering giving up being a trainer, which Harry found truly stupid. Harry tried convincing Gary not to give up.... Ash only had three good Pokemon, but Gary had over a dozen. Gary had at least Elite Four potential, maybe even Champion potential, but Ash was a lazy idiot who wouldn't even make a good a Gym Leader. Harry wasn't if he had succeeded, but was somewhat hopeful. Harry was to be the in third to battle in the Top 16, and Harry was hoping for an actual challenge, and as he noticed the two Key Stone's worn by his opponent Alex, he believed that he just might get his wish. "This battle will be a full on six-on-six battle, with both trainers allowed unlimited substitutions and the battle will have no time limit. Furthermore, when one or both trainers lose three Pokemon, there will be a short intermission." The referee said and Harry nodded in understanding. "Go Heracross!" Alex said, with clear confidence. The Mega Stone it was wearing was probably the reason for his confidence. "Go Magcargo!" Harry said, aiming for a type advantage and trying to present the appearance of a slower opponent. "Brick Break!" Alex ordered with a smirk, taking the bait and even doubting that Harry had his Charizard with him. Harry waited, and once Heracross was close ordered a Lava Plume attack and had it followed up with a Flamethrower. "Heracross is unable to battle! Alex send out your next Pokemon!" "Go Gyarados!" Alex said, and promptly ordered a Hydro Pump, which was met by a Solar Beam that plowed right through the much weaker Gyarados' attack and struck Gyarados. Harry had it quickly followed it up with Yawn when Gyarados was still holding on. Harry estimated that Alex's Gyarados was around level 60, and not a match in a contest of power with his Magcargo that was around level 85. Gyarados was finished off by another Solar Beam. Alex was now left with only one Pokemon that had a chance to defeat Magcargo, and that was his Scizor, which had a type disadvantage; despite the Steel-type moves that could hopefully defeat Harry's Magcargo. Alex knew that he had caused this with his arrogance and underestimating a champion, and now he was at a significant disadvantage. "Go Scizor!" Alex said, and wasted no time in having it unleash a barrage of Pullet Bunch's, Metal Claw, and Iron Head attacks that quickly inflicted severe damage to Magcargo. "Lava Plume!" Harry ordered, watching Magcargo blast Scizor back with the attack. "Flamethrower!" Scizor was left defeated and Harry had Magcargo use Recover. "Scizor is unable to battle! Since Alex has lost three Pokemon we will have a short intermission." The referee said. After a short break, they were back to battle on a new grass field. "Go Jolteon!" Alex said, quickly having it use a Thunder Wave that had no effect due to the heat channeled within Magcargo's body. Harry was very proud that his Fire-types could all do that. Harry had Magcargo reply with Yawn and Smog, and then follow it up with Earth Power and then had it barrage Jolteon into defeat with more ground, fire, rock, and poison. "Jolteon is unable to battle! Alex send out your next Pokemon." The referee said, and Alex thought about it and sent out his Ampharos that was equipped with a Mega Stone. Harry smirked, returned Magcargo and sent out his Tyranitar, which also had a Mega Stone equipped. "Well? Are you going to Mega-Evolve it?" Harry asked boredly, shocking Alex and the referee. "I'm not letting you bait me!" Alex said firmly, like he actually believed that. Harry smirked. "Tyranitar! Mega Evolve!" Harry said, to the awe of everyone. Everyone watched as power emitted from Harry's Mega Ring and Tyranitar and light enveloped Tyranitar as he evolved into his Mega-Evolved form. Harry started it off with Stone Edge, and when Ampharos jumped to try avoiding it, had Tyranitar hit it with Rock Slide. This also served to prove Alex wrong, Alex Mega-Evolved his Ampharos as requested, and, yes, he did take the bait. Alex's Mega Ampharos was soon hit with Ice Beam, Giga Impact, and then a close range Hyper Beam that forced Mega Ampharos to devolve and left it unable to battle. "Ampharos is unable to battle! Alex send out your final Pokemon." The referee said, as Alex was visibly shocked at how easily his Mega Ampharos was defeated. "How was my Ampharos beaten so easily?!" Alex asked Harry in shock. "My Tyranitar is of a much higher level and you took the bait and were quickly defeated by an Ice Beam and a brutal attack that was intended to capitalize on my Tyranitar's greater power and my own hastily formed strategy. Also, you should have used your Heracross' Mega Evolution immediately. You don't assess your opponents very well and you need the excess power to compensate for that." Harry replied. "Now, do you want to send out your Typhlosion?" Alex nodded, placing all of his hopes on his first Pokemon, and sent out his Typhlosion. Harry returned his Tyranitar and sent out his Lapras, getting an annoyed look from Alex. Harry merely raised an eyebrow, he wasn't interested in dragging this out any longer. Neither was Alex, he knew he was beaten and returned his Typhlosion and signaled his forfeiting of the match. "The winner by forfeit is Hadrian from Viridian City," the referee said. Harry walked away, pleased that he would be advancing to the Top 8, but desperate for truly challenging battles. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's next two opponents were a much easier win, which Harry was greatly annoyed by. Harrison from Hoenn defeated Ash and advanced to the Top 4, and Harrison barely won his next battle without his heavily injured Blaziken. It was now Harry versus Harrison and Harry was reasonably confident in his victory, and whoever won this battle would become the Champion of the Silver Conference until the next conference, and Harry fully intended for that to be him. Harry felt that he had his bases covered and could easily counter Harrison's Mega Blaziken and still defeat the rest of his Pokemon. "This will be a full six-on-six battle with substitutions allowed and will have no time limit. The winner will leave here the winner of the Johto League, win one million Pokedollars and other prizes, and gain the right to challenge the Elite Four and the reigning Champion, Lance," President Goodshow said. "I wish you both good luck in this battle and the battles to come." Goodshow nodded to the referee to start the match and sat down near Lance and the Elite Four. "This battle will be a full on six-on-six battle, with both trainers allowed unlimited substitutions and the battle will have no time limit. Furthermore, when one or both trainers lose three Pokemon, there will be a short intermission." The referee said and Harry and Harrison both nodded in understanding. "Trainers send out your first Pokemon!" The referee said. Harrison sent out Kecleon and Harry sent out his Ursaring. "Use Psybeam!" Harrison ordered, starting the battle off. Harry ordered Ursaring to dodge and use Focus Blast.... Harrison was shocked at the speed Ursaring generated the attack and launched it, and his Kecleon was quickly left unable to battle. Harry was just pleased that he didn't have to deal with that annoying invisibility. "Kecleon is unable to battle. Harrison, send out your next Pokemon." The referee said. "Go Hypno!" Harrison said. Harry returned Ursaring and sent out Gengar, which was wearing its Mega Stone. "Ret--" Harrison said, trying to return Hypno. "Mean Look!" Harry ordered, and Gengar quickly obeyed. "Now... Shadow Punch!" Hypno was hit, as ordered, and Harry then ordered a close range Shadow Ball that left Hypno unable to battle. "Hypno is unable to battle. Harrison, send out your next Pokemon." "Go Sneasel! Use Shadow Ball!" "Dodge and use Mean Look!" Harry said, and Gengar superior levels; included speed enabled his success. "Return!" Harry said, recalling his Gengar. "Go Ursaring! Use Focus Blast!" "Dodge it Sneasel!" Harrison ordered, but it just wasn't fast enough to complete avoid it and was knocked onto the ground hard. "Focus Blast," Harry ordered once more. "Sneasel is unable to battle! Since Harrison has lost three Pokemon, we will take a short break." Harry wasn't at all aware of the reactions he was causing all over the world and in the audience.... Lance was pleased that Harry was performing at a higher level and that he had been dominating the entire competition. All that training had paid off for Harry, and Lance was pleased to have improved his own skill further, and to have strengthened his Pokemon significantly. Lance was confident that he could remain champion for decades. Most watching already believed that Harry would win and become champion, some were witholding their judgement, but they were a part of a very small minority. The two newest members of the Johto Elite Four were intimidated and were concerned that they would both be easily beaten if Harry challenged them, and possibly get booted out of the Elite Four. No one had ever accused them of being very intelligent, and they were actually secure in their positions. Giovanni was proud of his son, but wasn't at all sorry for his actions. Still, if Harry had led Team Rocket's conquest, then his family could have ruled the world. Harry had the three Legendary Birds, Mewtwo, and several Pokemon that could Mega-Evolve. Giovanni only hoped that someday Harry would change his mind and rebuild Team Rocket, and then takeover the world. Giovanni could die a happy man if his family ruled. Ash Ketchum was worried that he would never defeat Harry. Ash struggled to get as far as he did, but Harry was easily winning against the strongest opponent Ash had ever faced. Ash would have to train even harder and defeat Harry, because Ash refused to lose to that jerk! Soon, it was time for the battle to restart. "Trainers send out your next Pokemon!" The referee said. "Go Steelix!" Harrison said, hoping that his second strongest could weaken Harry's Pokemon enough for Mega Blaziken to do a team sweep. Harry detected these thoughts and felt insulted. Naturally, Harry would be considering performing a sweep on Harrison's team now. "Go Charizard!" Harry said, intimidating Harrison with his strongest Pokemon. "Sandstorm!" Harrison ordered, opting to wear Charizard down and force it to land. "Draco Meteor!" Harry said calmly. Charizard quickly generated and launched his attack, barraging the ground and Steelix with his extremely powerful attack and overpowering the Sandstorm. "Finish it! Blast Burn!" Charizard launched a devastating Blast Burn that caused Steelix to bellow in agony before fainting. "Steelix is unable to battle! Harrison, send out your next Pokemon." The referee said. Harrison nodded, having failed to weaken Harry's team and deciding to place his hopes on Blaziken to defeat Harry's strongest Pokemon. "Go Blaziken!" Harrison said, but he wasn't done yet. "Blaziken! Mega Evolve!" Harrison said, to the awe of everyone but Harry. Everyone watched as power emitted from Harrison's Mega Ring and Blaziken and light enveloped Blaziken as he evolved into his Mega-Evolved form. "Charizard, return!" Harry said, tempted to test their powers, but already certain of his Charizard's complete superiority and not wanting to drag this out. "Go Lapras!" "Use Quick Attack!" Harrison ordered. "Halt it with Psychic!" Harry ordered. Blaziken was frozen in its tracks moments later. "Perish Song." Lapras obeyed. "Now, Hydro Pump!" Mega Blaziken was blasted backwards, heavily damaged by a close range water attack. "Poor Blaziken, you look grumpy! Perhaps some entertainment will help!" Harry commented with a smirk. "Lapras, Sing!" Harry and Lapras just waited for Mega Blaziken to faint from Perish Song. They were nice like that. "Blaziken is unable to battle! Harrison, send out your next Pokemon." The referee said, glad that the wait was finally over. Hadrian from Viridian City had made Mega-Evolution sought after and had mocked the power of Mega-Evolved Pokemon and made them look bad. It was almost like he was teaching his opponents humility and to not get over-confident. Harrison Miltank was quickly defeated next, and Harry was a champion once more; this time of the Silver Conference. The stadium exploded in cheers and applause for Harry, who had just won his second championship. "Hadrian has done it again!" The announcer said in awe. "For those who don't know, this is Hadrian's second championship win! Not only that, but Hadrian has surpassed his own achievement and none of his Pokemon fainted during the entire Silver Conference! This is to be expected; in my opinion, of course. He was offered a place in the Johto Elite Four before even participating in the Indigo Plateau Conference and was rumored to have trained with Lance for five months before the Silver Conference!" "Here comes the Johto Champion, Lance, and President Charles Goodshow to present Hadrian with his trophy and other winnings!" The announcer said as Lance and Pres. Goodshow walked towards Harry. "Congratulations once more, Hadrian!" Pres. Goodshow said jovially. "Yes, congratulations, Harry. You are beginning to reach your full potential as a trainer and your easy win here proves it." Lance said. "Yes he is," Goodshow agreed, before handing Harry his trophy. "Congratulations on winning the Silver Conference, Hadrian! I present you with your trophy; proof of your victory, and one million Pokedollars will be transferred into your account. Your winning the Silver Conference grants you the right to challenge Johto's Elite Four and Lance at any time you desire, and you will bear the title Champion of the Silver Conference until next year." "Is it still your intention to travel, train, and compete until your older, and then return to challenge the Kanto Elite Four and Champion?" Lance asked. "Yeah. I'll need the experience and other Pokemon." Harry replied, and Lance nodded. "I wish you luck and many more victories then, Harry," Lance said. President Goodshow and Lance excused themselves and let the reporters approach Harry. "Congratulations, Harry," one reporter said. "What's next for you?" "The Hoenn League and hopefully another championship win." Harry replied. "You once said that using Legendary Pokemon in competitions is a sign of weakness, would you care to elaborate on that?" "Yes, I would actually love too. Legendary Pokemon are naturally very powerful, some would say overly powerful and it's not even a by-product of a bond between trainer and Pokemon, but merely the result of a lucky or targeted capture. I have mellowed out over the last year, of course, but that belief still remains with me. If you saw my battle with Rick, then you saw what most trainers would do with Legendary Pokemon, and most trainers probably can't even use them right." Harry replied, satisfying the reporter. "I think what a lot of people are curious about is Mega Evolution, so what is it?" "Mega Evolved Pokemon are actually their own species of Pokemon for one thing. Each Pokemon must hold a specific object, a Mega Stone, which is unique to their species, and the trainer must have a Key Stone. Mega Evolution is dangerous and requires a strong bond between trainer and Pokemon, if the bond isn't strong enough then the Pokemon could go berserk and possibly even go on a killing spree. Mega Evolution should be first attempted in a controlled environment and with people on hand to defeat or contain the possibly rampant Pokemon." "What Pokemon are capable of Mega Evolution?" "The Kanto and Hoenn starters, Alakazam, Gengar, Gyarados, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Aggron, Pidgeot, Beedrill, Steelix, and those are just the ones that I know of." Harry replied, but he was withholding a lot of information. Harry knew that several more Pokemon could Mega Evolve. Thankfully the reporters were eventually satisfied and Harry was free to return home and work and bond with his Hoenn Pokemon further. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's pre-Hoenn vacation was enjoyable and productive. Harry traded two more Gyarados for a Togepi and Duskull and would be training them in Hoenn. That made thirteen Pokemon that Harry would be training and Harry was hoping that he could train them all to an acceptable level. Harry was a prodigy, so he was cautiously optimistic of his success, but it would be very tiring. Harry was strangely looking forward to the challenge though. Harry's 'inherited' property, Pokemon Land, had finally been repurposed; the damaged robots were all finally dismantled and sold for scrap metal and some of the rare earth materials were also sold. It had finally been converted into a festival and tournament grounds and was now booked solid for several months. It's real purpose was to eventually serve as a compact league with each Gym Leaders being Elite Four level. The Elite Four would be champion level with the strongest being the champion, and Harry hoped that he could be that champion someday, but, until then, his property would be steadily earning him money to invest in its future. It was estimated to turn profitable in a few years, which was mostly due to Harry demanding as much of their losses be recovered with salvage as possible. The mines were now productive, with magic having been used to mine it in Harry's spare time and with some Pokemon having helped, and Harry had another source of wealth to invest with. Harry also sold his acquired gold and silver from his travels for two-hundred and fifty thousand Pokedollars, which was good. It was just sitting in one of his vaults and taking up space. Best of all, Harry had caught himself a Lugia. He would likely never use it for anything important, but he caught one! Harry also made a mental note to train his Legendary Pokemon and make them stronger as a training exercise.